Framed memories
by Crazylily54
Summary: So sad...sniffle okay, so it isn't THAT sad. OotP spoilers. Remus reminisces on Hogwarts days, and a completely random and candid photo. Review, and tell me if you liked it, or if ya just plain LOVED it! in tiny voice flames welcome.


Hello, CrazyLILY here. My second fic.  
Disclaimer: I am NOT JKR. I own no one! 

  
_"Just hurry and take the picture, Lily!" James exclaimed, frowning. "We can't stay smiling forever!" He smiled then, regretting what he said, as his girlfriend was glaring a thousand daggers at him. He hurried away toward Lily. _

Sirius grinned at Remus, who was also smiling, though at the completely stationary camera. "Ah, young love…" he said, fixing his hair. "It'd be so sweet if Lily wasn't so…Lily." Remus snorted, his smile becoming brighter. On Remus's left, Peter squeaked. Sirius's smile wavered. "What's up with you, wormtail?" Peter jerked his head toward the camera. 

"What in the-?" Remus said, ducking just in the nick of time. The camera was speeding around the Quidditch field, as though it were a snitch. 

"What happened?" Peter squeaked. "I never knew muggle cameras flew!" he started running as fast as he could as the camera chased him around the Hogwarts grounds. Lily seemed thoroughly amused, but it didn't stop her from trying to stop the camera, fearing it would hurt someone sooner or later. 

Whispered mutterings of "finite" were heard everywhere, coming from Lily and Sirius's mouths. 

Remus ducked again. "What happened?" he repeated Peter's question. 

Lily, who was laying flat on the ground after being tackled by James, got up and started walking gingerly toward her wand, which was ten feet away. "James tried to charm it to float," she glared at the boy who was running around the grounds, leaping wildly and trying to get hold of the camera, "but as you know, his Charms skills aren't all that good." She bent down to retrieve her wand and started to walk away, only to be forced down by another person, this time Peter. 

"Stop trying to Charm it, James!" Remus yelled to James, who was more than a hundred feet away. "You're going to end up hurting someone!" 

But it didn't seem that James had heard, as moments later, five duplicate cameras came speeding toward them, obviously work of James' shabby Charms. 

"What the-?" Sirius's startled yell came from behind Lily. He was lying on the dirt, swatting at two cameras, which seemed to have taken on a life of their own. "Finite!" he yelled pointing a stick he obviously thought was his wand uselessly at the camera in front of him. 

"Padfoot!" James cry sounded both brave and amused. Next moment, Peter saw James dive in front of Sirius, trying to defend him, but instead collapsed painfully on Sirius' chest. 

"Prongs!" Sirius said breathlessly. "Get off!" his face turned steadily redder. Remus darted away toward the two and lifted James off of the breathless Sirius. "Thanks, Moony." Sirius whispered to Remus, patting him on the back. "You saved my life." 

THUD. Remus looked over his shoulder. "Wormtail!!" he ran over to his friend, who was lying face-up on the ground. A camera was flitting above him. "Are you okay?" he lifted Peter up. 

Peter nodded, rubbing his neck. "Bloody hell!" he said. 

Meanwhile, Remus was trying desperately to catch one of the cameras above him. "Get over here, you-stupid-little-berk!" he fumbled for the wild machine. "OW!" he fell over, nursing a bruised arm. "What'd you do to these things, Prongs?" 

"Ow!" Lily cursed the camera that was attempting to bump her head. "Can you just-wait a minute?" she threw her hands wildly above her head, trying to swat it away. "James!" she shrieked. "Get over here!" James hurried away. 

He picked her up gently. "You little wimp." He said, not noticing the two black machines near the back of his head. "I thought you were tougher." Suddenly, both of the cameras attacked. "OUCH!" dropping Lily, he tried to run away, but as he dropped her in front of him, he ended up tripping over her, sending Remus flying. 

"ARGHH!!!" Sirius' snickering was cut off, as Remus landed on top of him. Peter's eyes widened and he tried to dodge Sirius' body that was coming toward him. But…it was too late. Sirius' limp body landed with a loud THUD upon Peter's. "Bloody cameras." Remus muttered, helping himself up off of the tangled pile of limbs. He groaned, stretching and cracking a few bones while he was at it. 

SNAP. A flash interrupted them. "What the-?" SNAP. SNAP. "They're taking pictures!" Lily covered her eyes, the flashes almost blinding her. 

  
  
The scene froze, as though time had stopped. James was grinning, his eyes snapped shut, Remus was dusting himself off, his eyes also closed from the flash, Sirius was disentangling himself from Peter, whose face was one of mingled confusion and fear, and Lily was covering her eyes with her tiny hands, her mouth open as if she were speaking. Thirty-seven-year-old Remus Lupin grinned at it, the moonlight reflecting in his tear-filled eyes. He remembered how happy he felt that day, even though he was aching for days on end. He had friends, friends who had stuck with him, even through his darkest times. But it didn't last. No happiness lasted long enough in a werewolf's life. His friends, his lifelong friends, were gone. First James, one of the kindest people Remus had met in his life. Then Sirius, twelve years in Azkaban for something he didn't do, something that Remus had thought despicable. But then Remus had found out, against all odds, that Sirius was innocent. It was bliss. Having his friend back was something Remus could never explain; a feeling of happiness again, and Remus Lupin was once again the fifteen-year-old boy he had been. But at the same time, he lost a friend, a friend he had thought dead for twelve years. Peter Pettigrew. Remus set down the photo on his bedside table. He ran his fingers through his graying hair. Two years later, once more, he had lost another friend, but this time, it was forever. Sirius Black's grinning face came back into Remus' mind. The tears fell. Remus Lupin was once again alone. 

  
So. how'd you like it? I know it's not fantastic, but I like it all the same. Review, pls. And tell me if you liked it, or loved it. *giggles* 


End file.
